


Robin Knows It All

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Other, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: The eclipse is today—and Robin don’t know why all of the ghosts are ignoring him.
Relationships: Alison/Mike, Mary/Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Robin Knows It All

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE ROBIN SO DAMN MUCH

summary：Robin knows it all.

——是双节贺文！（aka emo产物）毕竟是中秋那肯定要写Robin中心向啦～希望大家都能和Robin一样开心，一样被爱着www 中秋快乐！

+++

Robin什么都知道。

虽然他看上去像是什么都不知道，但其实他什么都知道。换句话说，他什么都见过。不管是他的悲剧，她的喜剧，他们荒唐的闹剧，Robin都站在一旁默默参与过。他经历过每个人的故事，只不过永远扮演的是无姓无名的角色。

曾经有人看见过他，是个小姑娘。她稚气地叫他“Ronny”，但随着她渐渐长大，她失去看见Robin的能力，最后以为他是自己的幻想朋友，哪怕Robin就在她身旁努力再次让她看见一次自己。

大部分时间他其实并不在意别人是否给予他回应。只要有人来他就会激动地冲着他们招手，然后让灯光变得忽明忽暗，借此和那些人以他自己的方式打个招呼。

Robin见证过的事情可能超出了任何人的想象，但是一般人们总是会忘记这件事。只有在Robin表现出来的时候他们才会惊讶地后退几步，看着他说：“你当时在那，不是吗？”

他就会点点头，回答：“是的。”

但纵使Robin旁观过那么多事情，有时候他还是搞不懂为什么它们会发生。

比如现在他就不知道为什么没有人理他。

虽然平常没什么人能和Robin正常、顺利地沟通十到十五分钟，但还是会有人接他话碴的。Pat会耐心跟他聊聊天，Mary有时候也会捻着她围裙的裙边，用她非常独特的个人风格漫无边际地回答Robin。

但今天不一样。今早起来，当他发现晚上会有月食，兴冲冲地跑进公共休息室和其他人宣布这个消息时，没有一个人理他。

不仅没人理他，原本凑在一起聊天的他们还在Robin进来的那一瞬间就立马散开，好像在藏着掖着什么东西不肯让Robin听到。

“但是，朋友们——”Robin拖长了语调：“是月亮呀。”

Julian的声音从不远处传来：“我们当时在伦敦的时候就体验过一次这个，真的很有意思，非常有趣味性……”

Thomas打断了他：“我还是觉得诗歌更合适一些！”

“都闭嘴。”Captain傲慢地命令道，Thomas抬起头瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。“这个计划必须完美无缺地进行，今晚1900在这里集合。有问题吗？”

Alison举起了手。

“啊，Alison。”Captain说，“你有什么问题？”

“你们知道其实你们帮不上任何忙对吧。”Alison用一种尽可能冷静的语气说道，原本兴致勃勃的Pat脸上突然就失去了笑容。

“但我们可以在旁边给你唱歌鼓励啊！”Kitty快乐地说，最后一个音被她唱了出来，一个高昂、尖锐的High C。

“好吧，无所谓了。”Alison叹了口气。

“很好！”Captain挥舞着他的指挥棒总结道。“那么，就这么决定了，Alison，你负责这整件事，其他人不要添乱。散会！”

而到现在仍旧没有人理会Robin。他有点气愤地走到Pat面前，挥了挥手：“听我说！今天是月——月食！”

“Yeah yeah，”Pat不耐烦地回答道，“我们都知道。Robin，可以不要挡在这里吗？我们都好忙的。”

Robin皱起了眉毛，抿着嘴看其他人鱼贯而出，连一个眼神都不愿意分享给他。只有Mary在经过他的时候给了他一个微笑。Robin被这个微笑所鼓励，想要问问她到底发生了什么事，但是Mary也迅速地离开了。

“讨厌。”Robin想，气呼呼地从另外一道门走了出去。仪式我一个人做也可以，他心想，又不是非得其他人和我一起。

但哪怕Robin这么想，他知道整个感谢月亮的仪式的意义就是和那些与自己生活在一起的人一起。感谢月亮，因为月光下没有新鲜日。有人吵架，有人相爱，所有人都尽他们所能地活着。感谢月亮，因为它一直在那里。也感谢身边的人，因为他们一直在那里。

+++

但是这不应当呀，Robin想，我难道之前没有陪过他们吗？

就像之前Captain惯例在十一月中旬的一天望着窗口忧郁时，Robin就坐到了他身边。

“我知道。”Robin有点费力地比划着，“中——中尉。离开。”他指着天空，不成句的词语接二连三地蹦出来，最后像是被自己搞烦了一样，不耐烦地说：“他走了，你难过，嗯？但是，”原始人那张毛发蓬乱的脸上露出一个安抚的表情：“都会过去的。”

Captain没说话。他知道Robin还没讲完，并且他也不知道该说些什么。

“他给你讲星星，嗯？没讲月亮。”Robin抱怨地说，“但是天空看着你们遇见又告别。天空，你。月亮，我的。”

这是他能讲出来的所有的话了。

Captain看着Robin，显然有点惊讶，又有点感动：“谢谢。”

或是当Thomas从胸口掏出那封信，叹着气回想他阴差阳错的人生时，Robin也站在他旁边陪他一起难过。至少他觉得他在陪Thomas一起难过，只不过Thomas想的是他的Isabelle，Robin想的是那只小鹿。

“这残酷的、多舛的命运，这无情的、可恶的人性。”Thomas轻轻地说，手指摩挲着那张信纸。"谁能想到夺走我姓名的人竟然是Francis呢？上天知道我曾经和他有多么亲密。"

"你不懂，是不是？"Thomas看着Robin，"怎么会有人懂呢？他们不曾被这样陷害。被那个你全心全意地相信与信任的人陷害。天杀的，在那天之前的晚上我们还坐在一起谈心呢。"

Robin瞪着Thomas：“哦，我懂的！我见过Isabelle，很多很多次。她在说你的名字，她非常爱你，哪怕在你死后。”

Thomas看着Robin：“真的吗？”他问，有点不敢相信。

“真的。”Robin听上去很让人信服，“她在念叨你的名字。从早到晚，烦死了，还一直哭。很蠢。”

Thomas的脸庞立马被这番话点亮了。“她爱我，”Thomas慢慢地说，“当然了，我确实知道她爱我，但是你这么一说就——她爱我！”

“她已经死了。”Robin指出，“而你是鬼。”

“哦——”Thomas恹恹地回答，“还真的呢。不过，她确实爱我。她爱过我，如果我没死的话，那她现在应该也还在爱我！”

他蹦蹦跳跳地离开了房间。

“蠢人。”Robin当时耸了耸肩说道。

又或是Mary跟他讲述女巫审判时。

虽然Mary还没有跟其他人讲过，但她确实跟Robin讲了，实际上，这就是他们为什么变成亲密的朋友的主要原因之一。

“他们把我浸泡在水里，”Mary说，不安地绞着她的裙子，一双过大的眼睛多疑地四处转动着：“我几乎以为我要——我要淹死了。”

Robin安静地听着。“接着他们宣布我是女巫，否认了我对上帝的忠诚，告诉我我是邪恶的存在，应该从这世上消失。”

Mary当时是这个庄园主人的厨娘。忠心耿耿地为主人做饭、虔诚地祈祷，不做任何跟罪恶沾边的事情，连看到管家碾死一只小虫，都要在心里补上一句“阿门”。

就是这样的Mary，被指控是一名女巫。可怖的、应该千刀万剐的女巫。传说中指甲尖尖、头发蓬乱如枯草、一双绿眼睛里满是邪恶想法的女巫，和这个穿着姜黄色衣裙，有着恬静的微笑的女孩。

她从来没有搞明白过自己为什么会被当成女巫。历史总是这样，毫不相干的小事情平行发生，在最尽头汇聚到一起，然后造成不可控制的后果。最开始的起因是庄园主家的儿子在一场赛马比赛中摔断了腿。这原本是因为他的宿醉，但出于自尊心，他赌咒发誓是巫术诅咒了他。

Mary枕头下的布娃娃被揪出来，当作唯一的证据。布娃娃是她之前自己缝着玩的，本来想连同工钱一起寄回住在乡下的妹妹，没想到还没拿到那个月的就发生了这种事情。

她当时是如此绝望，如此不甘，挣扎地如此痛苦，一直到这么久之后都不愿意再去回想当时的场景。

Robin拍了拍她的肩膀：“我们知道你不是女巫。至少，我知道你不是女巫。布娃娃很可爱。”他费力地比划着：“不——邪恶。”

但是今天Robin坐在窗户边失落又委屈地看外面时可没有人来理他。他起先假装不在意，后面又觉得可能是自己误会了，再次跑进公共休息室时状况却没有丝毫改变。还是背着他聚作一团的人在见到他进来的时候就立马分开，Alison把一个东西藏在身后，在Fanny和Captain的掩护下悄悄溜走了。

可是，Robin想，我对他们是足够好的。为什么没有人愿意陪我感谢月亮呢？

Robin这回是真的不知道。

+++

晚上他走进餐厅，准备一个人孤孤单单地开始他的年度仪式时，猛然发现那些躲了他一天的鬼魂与人们都在那里。甚至包括Alison的老公也站在那里，只是眼神涣散，不知道该看向哪里，左右张望了一下，最后对着虚空露出了一个迟疑的微笑。

“Robin——”Alison说，眼睛弯弯的，像是要宣布什么惊喜。

“为了感谢你一直在我们身边，”Fanny接住她的话头，略有点不情不愿，但还是露出了一个勉强的微笑。

“也为了让你开心一点，”Pat激动地搓着他的双手，看上去简直比马上要得到那个惊喜的人还要开心。

“我们特意为你准备了——”Captain清了清嗓子。

“这个月球灯！”Thomas快乐地宣布，Alison转过身，掀开那块显然蒙着一个球形物体的黑布，对Robin眉飞色舞地笑着。

Robin愣住了。“哦，哦，”他语无伦次地重复道，走近了一些，目不转睛地看着那个月球灯，伸出手轻轻摸了摸它，虽然手指直接穿透了模型，但他还是高兴地盯着他，嘴里发出模糊不清的咕哝声，这阵突如其来的喜悦让他无法好好组织起语言。

“月亮——”他戳着那个月球模型，“我的月亮。”

“是的，Robin，现在你有属于自己的月亮了。”Julian做了个鬼脸。

“待会我让Mike帮你装上去，然后你就可以自己点亮属于你的月亮了。”Alison说，搂着Mike的腰：“哪怕在月食这天你的月亮也不会消失了。”

Kitty看上去感动得快哭了，从她梦幻地用不存在的手绢擦着脸颊的动作来看，也许她真的哭了。

Mary站在Fanny身边对Robin微笑。“我还特别嘱咐Alison让她给你买了另一个礼物，”Mary说，“Alison，快给他看。”

Mary说出这句话时鬼魂们中发出了此起彼伏的“怎么这样”“Mary你居然不告诉我们”声音，Alison把另外一个盒子拿到了Robin面前：“新的象棋。”她说，把盒子打开，让Robin看一看那些崭新的棋子与漂亮的棋盘。

“哦——”Robin这回真的不会说话了。他惊叹地看着这个盒子，好像这里面装了什么金光闪闪的宝藏一样。犹豫许久之后他小心翼翼地伸出手碰了碰那些棋子，Julian站在Robin旁边，弯下腰和他一起欣赏这些棋子：“你如果想的话，待会我们就可以下一盘。”

而Robin走到Mary旁边轻轻亲了亲她的脸颊。

“谢谢。”他说。对她，也对其他所有人。

“不过我早都知道啦。”Robin说，其他人给了他一个白眼。“是真的，”Robin不满地重申道，“我知道你们都知道。”

Everyone loves him, even if they don't realize it sometimes. But Robin knows it all.

Fin.

我靠！我不会写东西 哈哈 我是天下第一大烂人 但Robin不是 我好喜欢他 他真的很可爱！！


End file.
